magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Esper Mami (Anime): Episode List
1- "esupaa wa dare!?" ("Hello Mami") (エスパーは誰!) Airdate: April 07, 1987 2- "choo nooryoku o migake" ("Develop your capacities") (超能力をみがけ) Airdate: April 14, 1987 3- "esupaa e no tobira" ("Studies above all") (エスパーへの扉) Airdate: April 21, 1987 4- "yūjoo wa kushami de kie ta" ("Friendship in danger") (友情はクシャミで消えた) Airdate: April 28, 1987 5- "doko ka de dare ka ga" ("Somebody some share") (どこかでだれかが) Airdate: May 05, 1987 6- "meiga to oni baba" ("The exposure has success") (名画と鬼ババ) Airdate: May 12, 1987 7- "mi kakunin hikoo shoojo" ("An UFO") (未確認飛行少女) Airdate: May 19, 1987 8- "ichi sen man en. san jikan" ("Fifteen million, three hours") (一千万円・三時間) Airdate: May 26, 1987 9- "waga tomo konpoko" ("The earthquake") (わが友コンポコ) Airdate: June 02, 1987 10- "yottsu ha no kuroobaa" ("The picnic") (四つ葉のクローバー) Airdate: June 09, 1987 11- "tada kon yūkai chū" ("Kidnapping") (ただ今誘拐中) Airdate: June 16, 1987 12- "esupaa kokku" ("Mami wants to do everything") (エスパーコック) Airdate: June 23, 1987 13- "tensai shoojo ma bi" ("The model") (天才少女魔美) Airdate: June 30, 1987 14- "dai yogen sha. ginga oo" ("Strange postcards") (大予言者銀河王) Airdate: July 07, 1987 15- "takahata kun no sainan" ("The examination of Theophilus") (高畑くんの災難) Airdate: July 14, 1987 16- "majo. ma bi?" ("Capacities of Mami") (魔女・魔美?) Airdate: July 21, 1987 17- "chitei kara no koe" ("The call depths") (地底からの声) Airdate: August 04, 1987 18- "samaadoggu" ("Dogs of summer") (サマードッグ) Airdate: August 11, 1987 19- "dangan (tama) yori mo hayaku" ("The black falcon") (弾丸(たま)よりもはやく) Airdate: August 18, 1987 20- "nozoka re ta majo" ("The eye of the spy") (覗かれた魔女) Airdate: August 25, 1987 21- "denwa ma wa dare?" ("The inhuman voice") (電話魔は誰?) Airdate: September 01, 1987-09-01 22- "uso kakeru uso = panikku" ("Kamaitachi") (ウソ×ウソ=パニック) Airdate: September 08, 1987 23- "suisei obasan" ("Plan on comet") (彗星おばさん) Airdate: September 15, 1987 24- "mushi no shirase" ("Ill omen") (虫のしらせ) Airdate: September 22, 1987 25- "suranpu" ("Blow of bar") (スランプ) Airdate: September 29, 1987 26- "uranai to misuterii" ("The diva") (占いとミステリー) Airdate: October 06, 1987 27- "hoshizora no randebū" ("The magician of OZ" (星空のランデブー) Airdate: October 13, 1987 28- "meiken konpokopon" ("One does not make fun of Ratinou") (名犬コンポコポン) Airdate: October 20, 1987 29- "mami ga shuen joyū?" ("Mami super star") (魔美が主演女優?) Airdate: October 27, 1987 30- "hatsukoi tokkyū bin" ("The friend of childhood") (初恋特急便) Airdate: November 03, 1987 31- "guranrobo ga ton da" ("Babysitting") (グランロボが飛んだ) Airdate: November 10, 1987 32- "mamiwocchingu" ("Objective: Mami") (マミウォッチング) Airdate: November 17, 1987 33- "rasuto reesu" ("Reconciliation") (ラストレース) Airdate: November 24, 1987 34- "chikadoo ojisan" ("Strange vagrant") (地下道おじさん) Airdate: December 01, 1987 35- "chicchana mokugeki sha" ("An awkward witness") (ちっちゃな目撃者) Airdate: December 08, 1987 36- "moeru giwaku" ("With fire") (燃える疑惑) Airdate: December 15, 1987 37- "mami wo okurimasu" ("Mami makes a gift") (魔美を贈ります) Airdate: December 22, 1987 38- "saishū basu jakku" ("Meeting again") (最終バスジャック) Airdate: December 29, 1988 39- "yuki no naka no shoojo" ("Holidays with snow") (雪の中の少女) Airdate: January 05, 1988 40- "esupaa kikiippatsu" ("Mami counters Jo/ The throttle valve") (エスパー危機一髪) Airdate: January 12, 1988 41- "suzume no o yado" ("The refugee of the forest") (スズメのお宿) Airdate: January 19, 1988 42- "ai o saken da piero" ("The clown") (愛を叫んだピエロ) Airdate: January 26, 1988 43- "usotsuki firumu" ("The documentary forgery") (嘘つきフイルム) Airdate: February 02, 1988 44- "haatobureikubarentain" ("The St.Valentine's day") (ハートブレイクバレンタイン) Airdate: February 09, 1988 45- "saigo no ryoo" ("The last page") (最後の漁) Airdate: February 16, 1988 46- "yuki no furu machi o" ("Snowfall") (雪の降る街を) Airdate: February 23, 1988 47- "mayoe ru chanpion" ("A champion in Wimbledon") (迷えるチャンピオン) Airdate: March 01, 1988 48- "koko hore fanfan" ("Hunting for the treasure") (ここ掘れフャンフャン) Airdate: March 08, 1988 49- "esupaa yūkai saru" ("Removal") (エスパー誘拐さる) Airdate: March 15, 1988 50- "setsugen no konpokogitsune" ("Ratinou, fox of snows") (雪原のコンポコギツネ) Airdate: March 22, 1988 51- "mondai wa kani kan" ("The respect of preserves") (問題はカニ缶) Airdate: March 29, 1988 52- "sayonara no shoozoo" ("Portrait of a shy person") (さよならの肖像) Airdate: April 12, 1988 53- "kyoofu no haikingu" ("Good appetite!") (恐怖のハイキング) Airdate: April 19, 1988 54- "tanpopo no koohii" ("Mountain coffee") (たんぽぽのコーヒー) Airdate: May 03, 1988 55- "omoide sagashi" ("Last will") (想い出さがし) Airdate: May 10, 1988 56- "midori no mori no konsaato" ("On the wings of the song") (緑の森のコンサート) Airdate: May 17, 1988 57- "gakuen ankoku chitai (zenpen)" ("Neo-Samurai") (学園暗黒地帯 前篇) Airdate: May 24, 1988 58- "gakuen ankoku chitai (koohen)" ("Neo-Samurai (2)") (学園暗黒地帯 後篇) Airdate: May 31, 1988 59- "yume iki yogisha" ("A train for the dream") (夢行き夜汽車) Airdate: June 06, 1988 60- "neko to obasan" ("Cats of the neighbor") (猫とおばさん) Airdate: June 14, 1988 61- "kieta esupaa nikki" ("Private diary") (消えたエスパー日記) Airdate: June 21, 1988 62- "orochi ga yoru kuru" ("In connection with snake") (オロチが夜くる) Airdate: July 05, 1988 63- "maboroshi no 42. 195 km" ("The marathon of the hope") (幻の42.195キロ) Airdate: July 19, 1988 64- "kasa no naka no ashita" ("After the rain, the good weather") (傘の中の明日) Airdate: July 26, 1988 65- "dokidoki doki" ("Seeds of the past") (ドキドキ土器) Airdate: August 02, 1988 66- "koibito korekutaa" ("Happy birthday") (恋人コレクター) Airdate: August 09, 1988 67- "fukaishisū 120 %" ("A hair in the soup") (不快指数120%) Airdate: August 16, 1988 68- "konpoko natsumono go" ("Day at the beach") (コンポコ夏物語) Airdate: August 23, 1988 69- "mami no samaa kukkingu" ("The art to be a chief") (魔美のサマークッキング) Airdate: August 30, 1988 70- "maimodot ta aka taroo" ("The return of Red") (舞い戻った赤太郎) Airdate: September 06, 1988 71- "sasupensu geemu" ("You gain or you lose") (サスペンスゲーム) Airdate: September 13, 1988 72- "kandoo shi nai meiga" ("Counterfeit") (感動しない名画) Airdate: September 20, 1988 73- "kosumosu no nakama tachi" ("Friends of cosmos") (コスモスの仲間たち) Airdate: October 04, 1988 74- "itazura no hooshū" ("Misfortunes of Charlie") (いたずらの報酬) Airdate: October 11, 1988 75- "aidoru shigan" ("How to become a star") (アイドル志願) Airdate: October 18, 1988 76- "kako kara no tegami" ("Remembering") (過去からの手紙) Airdate: October 25, 1988 77- "sentimentaru terepashie" ("A message of the sky") (センチメンタルテレパシー) Airdate: November 01, 1988 78- "non chan shissoo jiken" ("Noriko grows") (ノンちゃん失踪事件) Airdate: Nobember 08, 1988 79- "esupar tantei dan" ("The twin of Ratinou") (エスパー探偵団) Airdate: November 15, 1988 80- "esupaa mama" ("Babysitting 2") (エスパーママ) Airdate: November 22, 1988 81- "omoide o hakobu hato" ("Memories of the war") (想い出を運ぶ鳩) Airdate: November 29, 1988 82- "papa no e, saikoo!" ("The true table") (パパの絵、最高!) Airdate: December 06, 1988 83- "ikigai" ("Absorbed memory") (生きがい) Airdate: December 13, 1988 84- "esupaakurisumasu" ("Father-Christmas hiding") (エスパークリスマス) Airdate: December 20, 1988 85- "ijiwaru o baachan" ("An old very original lady") (いじわるお婆ちゃん) Airdate: Secember 20, 1989 86- "namida no haado panchaa" ("The champion of boxing") (涙のハードパンチャー) Airdate: January 17, 1989 87- "kisha ni nat ta ma bi" ("Theophilus is a true hero") (記者になった魔美) Airdate: January 24, 1989 88- "taaningupointo" ("Mami Reporter") (ターニングポイント) Airdate: January 31, 1989 89- "kyoo jū mura masa" ("The collection of weapons") (凶銃ムラマサ) Airdate: February 07, 1989 90- "watashi ooen shi masu" ("Kuiyama is persevering") (わたし応援します!) Airdate: February 14, 1989 91- "riarizumu satsujin jiken" ("All that, it is cinema") (リアリズム殺人事件!?) Airdate: February 21, 1989 92- "papa no hinaningyoo" ("Five headstocks under one to fish flowers") (パパのヒナ人形) Airdate: February 28, 1989 93- "sakura ka no kuruma soodoo" ("My well liked car") (左倉家のクルマ騒動) Airdate: March 07, 1989 94- "kutabare hyooron ka" ("A too critical critic") (くたばれ評論家) Airdate: March 14, 1989 95- "tada yori takai mono wa nai" ("It is hard to win an election") (タダより高いものはない) Airdate: March 21, 1989 96- "ore tachi TONBI" ("The eagle of the seas") (俺たちTONBI) Airdate: April 20, 1989 97- "jitensha rapusodi" ("The bicycle of happiness") (自転車ラプソディー) Airdate: April 27, 1989 98- "kiechatta choo nooryoku" ("Transfer of being able") (消えちゃった超能力) Airdate: May 04, 1989 99- "ookami ni naritai" ("I will be a wolf") (狼になりたい) Airdate: May 11, 1989 100- "bi emi no rongu shūto" ("The Champion") (微笑のロングシュート) Airdate: May 25, 1989 101- "mami ni kataomoi" ("When one is in love with Mami") (魔美に片思い) Airdate: June 01, 1989 102- "ryū o tsuru shoonen" ("The dragon of the falls") (竜を釣る少年) Airdate: June 08, 1989 103- "nichiyoobi no torikku" ("Superstition") (日曜日のトリック) Airdate: June 15, 1989 104- "abunai terekineshisu" ("Telekinesis") (あぶないテレキネシス) Airdate: June 22, 1989 105- "rokugatsu no kyooryū" ("Advertising boom") (六月の恐竜) Airdate: June 29, 1989 106- "mami wa petenshi!" ("False swindler, true magic") (魔美はペテン師?) Airdate: July 06, 1989 107- "purasutikku no kaigara" ("The island of phantoms") (プラスチックの貝殻) Airdate: July 13, 1989 108- "23 ji 55 bunno hankoo" ("The removal") (23時55分の反抗) Airdate: July 20, 1989 109- "kodawari no hekiga" ("The fresco") (こだわりの壁画) Airdate: July 27, 1989 110- "kyoofu no paatii" ("The haunted house") (恐怖のパーティー) Airdate: August 03, 1989 111- "ki no zawameki" ("The friendly tree") (樹のざわめき) Airdate: August 10, 1989 112- "natsu no kurisumasutsurii" ("The tree with the fireflies") (夏のクリスマスツリー) Airdate: August 17, 1989 113- "ubawareta debyū" ("The ridiculed dream") (奪われたデビュー) Airdate: August 31, 1989 114- "otome gokoro to hara no mushi" ("When the stomach is interfered") (オトメゴコロと腹の虫) Airdate: September 07, 1989 115- "roojin to kaseki" ("The Old Man and the Sea") (老人と化石) Airdate: September 14, 1989 116- "saishū sen" ("The last match") (最終戦) Airdate: September 21, 1989 117- "renai no susume" ("Love in a ball") (恋愛のススメ) Airdate: October 12, 1989 118- "arashi ni kie ta konpoko" ("The nightmare of Mami") (嵐に消えたポンポコ) Airdate: October 19, 1989 119- "ugokidashita jikan" ("Nothing is any more like front") (動き出した時間) Airdate: October 26, 1989 Category:Esper Mami Page